


Pretty In Punk

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: A pastel!Dan and punk!Phil high school au that's never going to be finished.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069271
Kudos: 8





	1. New

Dan had always been the target for the bullies. He wasn't sure when they all got together to decide it, but he was pretty certain that some sort of gathering had happened to make him the center of all the negative attention. Admittedly, he did present an easy target in his pastel sweaters and flower crowns, but when the bullies realized that calling him "flower boy" wasn't affecting him, they left him alone. And thus, he lived happily, wearing sweaters and flower crowns and his favorite white Converse, until the day Phil Lester arrived in town.

Dan heard about the new student as soon as he stepped into first hour, his friend PJ pulling him to the side and informing him: "There's a new kid. He's totally hot." Of course, Dan was intrigued. It wasn't every day that a new, not to mention hot, guy arrived at their school. Dan didn't get to see him until third hour, and when he finally did, his stomach dropped to his feet.

The new kid was a punk, that was the best word for him. He had tattoos all down his toned arms and peeking from the collar of his shirt; he had two rings in the left side of his lip, one in his eyebrow and one in his ear; his black skinny jeans were worn and ripped in several places; and his expression was one of utmost contempt for seemingly everything. Needless to say, Dan was scared. He had a strange feeling that the bullying he'd finally gotten used to living without was about to return, worse than ever.

"Philip Lester!" The teacher greeted the new student, turning from the chalkboard when Philip closed the door, "Welcome to the school."

"Thanks," he drawled sarcastically. "I just love being here."

"I love your enthusiasm!" The teacher replied, either not hearing the sarcasm, or blatantly ignoring it. "Take a seat wherever you want," he said, returning to writing the lesson on the board.

This, of course, was a useless suggestion as the class was large and there was only one open seat, in the back of the classroom, right next to Dan. As the boy sat down, Dan tried to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible, wanting to avoid any possible conflict with the new student. He remained silent and stared straight ahead until the teacher spoke again.

"Well class, since we have a new student I think it would be a good idea for us all to introduce ourselves and get to know each other better."

No. Nonononono.

"I'll start and then we can move around the room." The teacher sat himself on the stool at the front, "My name is Mr. Mathews. I am 46, and I enjoy reading poetry in my free time." He pointed to a student, "Your turn. Your name and then a couple facts about you that we don't know."

Phil looked at each student as they spoke which gave Dan plenty of time to check him out before it was his turn. Yes, Phil was hot; he had dark hair that contrasted sharply with his ice blue eyes and pale skin, and the rings in his lip had Dan imagining all sorts of things not appropriate for school. His black jeans fit him perfectly and the rips revealed more pale skin, scattered with tattoos, and his beat-up black Converse were scribbled all over with Sharpie.

About halfway through the class introductions, Phil pulled a pack of cinnamon gum out of his pocket. He carefully pulled out a piece, still looking in the direction of the student speaking, before offering the pack to Dan.

"Thanks," Dan mumbled, nervously taking a piece.

"No problem, pretty boy." Phil shoved the pack back into his pocket, "But quit staring. It's rude."

Dan spluttered what he hoped was a coherent reply and barely had a second to recover before it was his turn to speak. "I'm Dan," he somehow managed while dying internally. "I like to draw in my free time."

"Good, good," the teacher complimented. "And now for the star of our show."

"My name is Phil," Phil crossed his arms. "In my free time I listen to music and ride motorbikes."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" The teacher hopped off his stool and walked over to his computer, "And now to take some notes on Romanticism!"

The rest of the class groaned and complained, but Dan was glad for any excuse to avoid Phil's icy gaze. Whenever the teacher took too long on a slide Dan would keep his eyes on his desk, doodling little gardens of flowers in the side of his paper, willing himself not to look up. He made the mistake once, and had found Phil watching him intently, arms crossed, leaning back in his chair.

As soon as the bell rang he rushed out, hoping that Phil had just been playing with him and would leave him alone. Luck was not in his favor; as he was grabbing his books for his next class, Phil appeared at his locker.

"Mind if I copy these?" Phil grabbed Dan's English notes, "I was too distracted last hour to write them down."

Phil was so close, Dan's shoulder was pressing into his chest. He smelled like cinnamon and cigarettes. "What distracted you?" Dan said, not fully realizing the words were coming out until it was too late.

"A cute twink in a purple sweater and a flower crown."

"It's lavender."

"Same difference." Phil leaned down to whisper in Dan's ear, "It doesn't matter what color it is, as long as it can cover hickeys."

"W-what?" Dan stammered.

"Unless you want to show them off." Phil's lips brushed against Dan's neck, "I'll show off yours if you want."

Dan moaned quietly and melted into Phil's touch as the other boy kissed his neck. This was an unexpected, but not unwelcome development. He could definitely get used to this. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Phil's hot lips and the smooth metal of his lip rings.

"What's your next class?" Phil mumbled between kisses.

"C-Chemistry," Dan somehow managed.

"Damn. Guess I'll see you at lunch." And with that, Phil walked off, leaving Dan alone at his locker, half hard, as the late bell rang.

"Fuck Phil Lester," he muttered as he ran to class. He made an excuse to his teacher and spent the entirety of the class period trying very hard to make his hard on go away. He finally succeeded, and he didn't see Phil again until lunch.

"Hello baby," Phil greeted, sliding into the seat by Dan. Not for the first time, Dan wished that he didn't sit at a table alone.

"Hello Phil," he muttered in reply. He kept his eyes on his lunch, even though he was no longer hungry.

"I missed you last hour," Phil's hand was on Dan's thigh, Phil leaning in and brushing his lips against Dan's neck as he spoke.

"Did you?" Dan bit his lips to keep from making any noises that might encourage Phil, and leaned slightly away from him.

"Yes. Did you miss me?"

"N-no," Dan stuttered as Phil began kissing his neck.

"I think that's a lie." Phil's breath was hot on Dan's neck, Phil's hands, which had moved to grip Dan's hips, dug in for a second before releasing him. "I'll leave you alone for now, Howell, if that's what you want. But you'll come crawling back later."

Dan whimpered as Phil walked away, knowing that he was right.


	2. Tease

The rest of Dan's day was a blur punctuated by classes with Phil where the boy would either smirk and ignore him or tease him just enough to keep him constantly hard. It was torture.

When the final bell rang Dan rushed to his locker, throwing books into his bag carelessly, before practically running out of the school. He kept pulling down his sweater to try and cover the obvious bulge in his white jeans. He was so frustrated and distracted that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and that was how he bumped into Phil. Literally.

"Sorry," he mumbled, staring at his shoes, pulling his sweater down again. He looked up, into Phil's icy blue eyes, and cursed when he saw the other boy smirk.

"You said you didn't miss me," Phil looked pointedly at Dan's sweater, which was hiding nothing, "But we both know that was a lie."

"Leave me alone," Dan whined, stepping back away from Phil.

"But if I left you alone I wouldn't get to see you like this."

"Like what?" Dan gave up on pulling his sweater down and crossed his arms.

"All flustered and hard, just thinking about what I'm going to do to you later. I bet I could make you cum in your pants, right here, if I wanted."

Dan whimpered, his cock twitching in his jeans.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Phil stepped closer, his hands gripping Dan's hips.

"N-no," Dan lied.

"You say that a lot." Phil kissed Dan's neck, Dan moaned, loudly, "But I don't know if you really mean it."

"I thought you said you were going to leave me alone."

"I was," Phil quit kissing Dan, instead grabbing his hand and beginning to walk him home. "But I couldn't resist. And plus I wouldn't want something to happen to you." Phil looked around at the neighborhood they were in, all rose bushes and white picket fences, "This is a very dangerous neighborhood."

"Yeah sure. What do you really want Phil?" Dan pulled his hand out of Phil's grip, hiding it in his pocket.

"That depends on what you'll let me do." Phil's lips were on Dan's neck again, his lip rings cool against the sensitive skin. Dan whimpered, wanting to pull away but unable, instead he melted into Phil's touch, tilting his head back to give better access.

"Phil-" Dan tangled his fingers in Phil's hair, "Phil, someone's going to see us."

"Is that a problem baby? Do you not want to be seen with me?" Phil bit a mark on Dan's neck, "What are you going to do now?"

Dan shoved Phil away, pulling out his phone to look at the mark Phil had made. "Fuck you," he muttered, running his fingers over the very visible purple mark.

Phil smirked, "Anytime baby."

Dan glared at Phil and stalked off, walking fast enough for him to be out of breath a block later. God he was in bad shape. He turned around to see if Phil was following him, but thankfully Phil was standing where he had been before. He waved at Dan before turning and walking down another street, hands shoved in his pockets. Dan would've felt bad for him if he wasn't so angry. Who did he think he was? Dan didn't ask for any of that.

Not that he didn't enjoy it.

Dan shook his head and began walking home. His mother would get off work in half an hour which meant he had limited time to deal with his problem. Problems. He pulled out his phone again to look at the mark on his neck. At least it was small. It wouldn't take much to cover it up.

He looked around his street before he walked up to his house, almost expecting to see Phil leaning against a tree or fence, smirking at him. The street was empty and Dan locked the door behind him before running upstairs to his bedroom, locking his bedroom door too. He didn't bother closing his curtains before pulling off his clothes. The curtains were lace, so they wouldn't hide anything, and the house next door had been empty and for sale for almost a year. And Dan was too distracted to care anyways.

He grabbed the lube from his dresser and settled down on his bed, stroking himself a few times before coating his fingers. He teased himself, tracing around his rim before slowly sliding a finger in, pumping it at a torturous pace. He slid a second finger in, scissoring and stretching himself, imagining it was Phil.

"You're such a slut, so hard and I haven't even touched you." He entered a third finger, curling and hitting his prostate. "Bet I could make you cum without even touching you." Dan bit back a moan, thinking of how Phil's lips had felt on his neck, the cool metal of his lip rings. His cock twitched, precum dribbling out.

Phil wraps his hand around Dan's cock, stroking him slowly, "Look at you baby, you look so hot like this. And it's all because of me." Dan opened his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror directly across from his bed. He watched himself pumping his cock, moaning as he traced his thumb over his slit. He hit his prostate a final time and came in his hand, muffling his moans with a pillow.

He got up and cleaned himself up, redressing before grabbing his backpack to start on homework. He walked past the window to get his laptop, glancing out at the street. A white note in the window across from his caught his eye.

Nice show baby

His stomach dropped. He looked down at the neighboring yard, the for sale sign was still there, with a big SOLD sign placed over it. Shit.

Dan was still staring at the sign when his mother arrived home. "Honey, I'm home!" she called from the kitchen.

"Hi," he called back weakly, unable to look away from the sign.

"Are you okay? You sound rough."

"Fine, just tired." Dan sat his laptop down, staring into the dark room behind the window. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he saw something moving.

"Okay well take a nap before dinner then. We're inviting the new neighbors over. They have a son your age."

Shit.


	3. Tension

Dan spent the next hour locked in his room trying not to panic. Yes someone had seen him. And they had let him know. For some reason he hoped it was Phil. Phil fit the profile, new, his age, he had called Dan baby. And Dan didn't want to think about if it hadn't been Phil. It could've been a creepy old man. Dan didn't particularly like that idea.

But if it was Phil... Dan stared at the spot where Phil had marked him. He'd covered it with makeup, but he still knew it was there. Phil confused him. He thought that the boy would hate him, but he obviously didn't. Dan flashed back to the street, Phil's lips latched onto his neck. Dan liked him. And his lip rings. Nope don't think about those.

By the time his parents called him down to set the table, Dan had calmed considerably. It didn't really matter if someone had seen him, it wasn't like they were going to bring it up over dinner with his parents. Unless it was Phil. He seemed like the kind of person who would do something like that.

The doorbell rang as Dan was rearranging the flowers on the table for the third time. "Got it," he called as he raced to the door, his heart beating twice as fast as usual.

He opened the door, plastering on a smile to greet what appeared to be a normal family. The mother had the appearance of a perfect housewife: blonde hair pinned up, a string of pearls around her neck, she was wearing a modest dress and heels and was offering a chocolate cake. The father was dark haired and in a button up, two buttons undone, with one arm around the mother and the other on his daughters shoulder. The daughter was blonde like her mother, her hair all the way to her waist. She was wearing a princess costume and a plastic tiara. She held out a teddy bear for him.

"This is Maddie."

"Hello Maddie," he shook the bears paw and welcomed them in.

Dan didn't notice Phil until the rest of his family had passed by. He was about to close the door when he saw Phil leaning against the porch railing. They made eye contact for a second and Dan saw Phil smirk before he looked down at his feet. "Nice curtains," Phil commented nonchalantly before following his family into the house.

"Thanks," Dan mumbled, closing the door behind Phil. He leaned against the door, trying to get his heartbeat back to a natural rhythm before a potentially disastrous dinner.

Dan's mother put Phil in the seat next to Dan and while Dan's parents said grace, he was sliding his hand up Dan's leg, tracing his fingers up Dan's zipper. Dan tried very hard to ignore him, staring hard at his plate and focusing on his parents' voices and not thinking about how good Phil felt over his clothes... How good he'd feel with no clothes on-

"So Phil," his mother asked after the prayer, "you go to school with Dan?"

"Yeah," Phil was drawing circles on Dan's inner thighs. "We have a few classes together."

"When he does go to school," the father, who Dan decided didn't look enough like Phil to be his actual father, interjected. "Phil is the problem child. Always in trouble." He wrapped an arm around his wife, who offered an apologetic smile, "Not like our Lily. She's a straight A student and she's going to play the lead in the class play."

Phil's hand tightened on Dan's leg, but his facial expression didn't change. Dan's mother, across the table from them and out of view of Phil's stepfather, sent him a worried glance.

Dan's parents quickly changed the subject and Phil's stepfather was all too glad to talk about how successful he was at his job, and how he wished Phil would act more like him instead of being such a terrible child. And yes, wasn't Lily beautiful, she had good genes, Phil just didn't have those. That's why he was such a problem. Dan was slowly getting angry, he had grabbed Phil's hand after the comment about his genes and was now holding hands with Phil under the table, squeezing Phil's hand whenever something particularly rude was said.

As soon as he and Phil had finished eating, his mother herded them upstairs, claiming that the adults needed time to talk alone. Dan wanted to get Phil away from his stepdad as much as she did, but he really didn't want to be alone in his room with him. Especially since he now knew that Phil was the one who had left the note. Despite his protests, they still ended up in his room, Dan laying on his bed, Phil beside him, propped up on an elbow to look down at him.

"So tell me about yourself," Dan said after several minutes of silence, staring at the ceiling and straining to hear the conversation below.

"What is there to know? I'm the problem child that never goes to school and gets in trouble constantly."

"I don't believe that but if that's what you want to be." There was another long stretch of silence. "Tell me about your dad."

Phil flopped onto his back, crossing his arms, "He died when I was ten. He was really cool; he used to take me to concerts all the time. I look just like him. That's probably why John hates me."

"What do you mean he hates you?" Dan reached up and took Phil's hand, his heart fluttering nervously. Phil twined their fingers together and he calmed. Slightly. He was actually holding hands with Phil this time, instead of using Phil's hand as a stress ball.

Phil stared at their hands, his thumb tracing circles on the back of Dan's, "Were you not paying attention at dinner?"

"Well yeah," Dan rolled to face Phil, holding Phil's hand against his chest. "But-"

"But what Dan? There is no way to defend him. He hates me and he'd be a lot happier if I was gone." Phil rolled to face Dan, their faces just inches apart. His body language was tense, angry, and Dan was a little scared.

Dan stared down, not meeting Phil's cold gaze, "I wouldn't be happier."

"Yeah?" The venom that had soaked Phil's voice just seconds before disappeared, "Would you miss me?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Phil pushed Dan's chin up, looking into his eyes. Their lips were just inches apart, and Dan could feel Phil's breath on his skin. Phil leaned in fractionally, his hand moving to rest on Dan's cheek.

"Phil!" Lily burst into Dan's room, "Mommy said to tell you that we're leaving."

Phil practically jumped away from Dan, cursing under his breath. "Okay. Tell her I'll come home later." He looked over at Dan, "Unless you want me to leave."

"No."

"Okie Dokie." Lily turned around to leave and she caught sight of Dan's extensive flower crown collection, hung on his bedroom wall. "Wow," she gasped. "So pretty!"

"Thanks," Dan got up and picked out a small one that he never wore. "Wanna try one?"

"Yes!" Lily grabbed it, placing it around her tiara and twirling around, "Do I look like a flower princess?"

"Exactly like one." Dan gently pushed her towards the door, "Now go show your mom."

"I will." Lily flounced out of the room, and Dan made sure she was down the stairs before closing the door.

"Okay so were you gonna kiss me or?"


	4. Temptations

"Okay so were you gonna kiss me or?"

"No I just wanted a closer look at your face." Phil pulled Dan back into bed, pulling Dan against him, their faces an inch apart, "Yes I was going to kiss you."

"I was just mak-" Phil put his hand on Dan's cheek and Dan stopped talking. Phil's lips were impossibly soft, his lip rings sliding over Dan's skin. In no time Phil's hands were under Dan's sweater, gripping his hips and pulling their bodies together.

"God you feel so good." Phil flipped over to lay on top of Dan, rolling their hips together. Dan moaned loudly and Phil put a hand over his mouth, "Hush baby. Your parents are downstairs. Do you want them to hear you? Do you want them to know what a slut you are, acting like this with a boy you've just met?" Phil rubbed the makeup off the mark he'd made earlier and sucked another right above it, "Want them to hear how I'm gonna make you scream when you cum?"

Dan bit his knuckles to try and hold back his moans as Phil continued to bite and suck marks onto his neck, precum soaking his boxers. Phil bit into a spot just below Dan's jaw and Dan came with a muffled scream, arching his back. "Fuck," he panted, blushing. God he was such a horny teenager. Phil hadn't even really touched him. "I'm sorry."

"No worries." Phil sat up, smirking, "That was pretty hot." He traced a finger along Dan's neck, connecting all the marks he'd made, "You're so sensitive."

Dan blushed deeper, scooting away from Phil, "Thanks. Ummm... Do you need help?" He gestured vaguely towards the obvious bulge in Phil's jeans.

Phil smirked and rolled onto his back, "I got it. If you're okay with it?"

Dan nodded, biting his lip and trying not to stare as Phil pulled his jeans down. Phil wasn't wearing underwear, and Christ he was hung. Dan was practically drooling just thinking about it. Phil was watching Dan, smirking as the boy's eyes widened. He got himself off quickly, pumping his cock and imagining it was Dan, riding him in nothing but his pink sweater. Maybe some lace panties. Dan watched him, loving the small, low moans slipping from Phil's mouth. He palmed himself through his jeans, quietly moaning at the almost painful pleasure. He could tell when Phil got close, the way his hips moved to meet his hand and how his moans got just a little higher. Phil bit his lip as he came, splattering white on his black shirt. He frowned and pulled it off, rolling it into a ball and tossing it onto the floor before pulling his jeans back up.

"Umm-" Dan got off the bed quickly, hoping Phil hadn't noticed that he was hard again, "I'm gonna go take a shower-"

"Wait," Phil grabbed Dan's wrist as he was turning to leave. He turned Dan around, smirking as he saw the bulge in Dan's jeans, "I thought I saw something."

"I'm fine I'll just-" Dan was cut off by Phil getting on his knees beside the bed and unzipping his jeans.

"Is this all right?" Dan stuttered a "yes" and then Phil had his jeans on the floor, his underwear joining them quickly. Phil kissed Dan's thighs teasingly, dragging his lip rings over the sensitive skin. Dan whimpered and wrapped a hand in Phil's hair, tugging Phil up to where he needed him. "Pushy," Phil mumbled before taking Dan in.

Dan's eyes rolled back as Phil worked his mouth. He'd never felt something so good in his life- besides coming just from Phil giving him hickeys. Phil had a hard grip on Dan's hips to keep him from bucking into mouth and his eyes closed, listening to the noises Dan was making. Small, sweet sounds when Phil bobbed his head, whines when he pulled off to lick stripes up Dan's length, lewd moans when Phil sucked on just the tip.

"Fuck- Phil I'm gonna cum," Dan was leaning against the bed for support, his head thrown back. He looked down and made eye contact with Phil. Phil's lips were pink, stretched around Dan's cock, his hair messy from Dan's hands. Phil stared into Dan's eyes as he bobbed his head again, taking all of Dan into him. Phil did something with his tongue that had to be magic and Dan bit his hand as he came, almost collapsing. Phil swallowed around him before standing up, wiping his mouth.

"You can take your shower. I'll see you tomorrow." Phil picked up his shirt from the floor and turned it inside out before putting it back on. He winked at Dan as he walked out of the room and Dan stared after him, not sure what had just happened. He'd definitely enjoyed it, but he had no idea what was going on between him and Phil.

Dan pulled his pants back up and took a long shower, going over what had just happened as the hot water ran over his skin. He traced the slightly painful marks on his neck, knowing that he was going to have to either wear a turtleneck or buy more concealer. He could pull off a turtleneck, but he was more concerned with the fact that Phil didn't have a single mark on him.

Dan wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. The light in the opposite bedroom was on this time and he could see Phil lounging on his bed, flicking through a comic book. Dan held his towel up with one hand as he ripped a page from the notebook on his desk and used a sharpie to scribble a note.

Call me xxx-xxx-xxxx


End file.
